Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens which forms an image of an object on a solid-state image sensor such as a CCD sensor or a C-MOS sensor used in an imaging device, and more particularly relates to an imaging lens which is built in an increasingly compact and high-performance smartphone and mobile phone, an information terminal such as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a game console, PC and a robot, and moreover, a home appliance with camera function, a monitoring camera and an automobile.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it becomes common that camera function is mounted in a home appliance, information terminal equipment, an automobile and public transportation. Demand of products with the camera function is more increased, and development of products is being made accordingly.
The imaging lens mounted in such equipment is required to be compact and to have high resolution performance. As a conventional imaging lens aiming high performance, for example, the imaging lens disclosed in Patent Document 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 9,417,434B) has been known.
Patent Document 1 discloses an imaging lens comprising, in order from an object side, a first lens having positive refractive power and a convex surface facing the object side near an optical axis, a second lens having negative refractive power, a third lens having the positive refractive power, a fourth lens having refractive power, a fifth lens having the negative refractive power, and a sixth lens having the positive refractive power and having a meniscus shape with a concave surface facing the object side.